Typhuss James Halliwell (Earth 87)
Typhuss James Halliwell (born August 18th, 2333), is a male meta-human criminal from Star City, estranged son of Victor Bennett and Patricia Halliwell, estranged brother of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Prue Halliwell and the boyfriend of Laurel Lance. He eventually joined Team Arrow and Typhuss became known as the Red Arrow. Later Laurel and Typhuss leave Team Arrow after betraying the team for Ricardo Diaz and Cayden James. Sometime after leaving Team Arrow, Laurel forms a team of criminals and she offers Typhuss a place oh her team, Typhuss accepts Laurel's offer and joins her team. Laurel and Typhuss fall in love during their time on the criminal team, Laurel and Typhuss begin a romantic relationship shortly after and he became a high-ranking criminal in Star City, he chose to use these powers for evil, adopting the name Dark Siren-X. (''Black Siren'') Biography Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2378, Typhuss was one of the many affected by the explosion of Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where he was most likely screaming, and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Betraying Team Arrow and joining Laurel's team Later Laurel and Typhuss leave Team Arrow after betraying the team for Ricardo Diaz and Cayden James. Sometime after leaving Team Arrow, Laurel forms a team of criminals and she offers Typhuss a place oh her team, Typhuss accepts Laurel's offer and joins her team. Laurel and Typhuss fall in love during their time on the criminal team, Laurel and Typhuss begin a romantic relationship shortly after. Becoming Dark Siren-X Typhuss became a high-ranking criminal in Star City, he chose to use these powers for evil, adopting the name "Dark Siren-X". Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Typhuss was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth 87, his DNA mutated and enhanced his vocal cords. *'Superhuman sonic scream:' Typhuss is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from his voice, with the highest known frequency being 250 decibels. Typhuss's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. His scream can also shatter a marble statue, steel arrows, and kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging. Typhuss can also control the range of his screams, creating seismic waves large enough to collapse a building or small enough to enter through the ear, causing internal damage on a fatal scale even if the person has regenerative powers. He is even able to create a sonic bullet by blowing a kiss. He was able to use this ability to keep a breach open long enough for him to enter it. **'Sonic immunity:' Typhuss is immune to his own powers or any other meta-human with similar sonic scream-based powers. *'Echolocation/Superhuman hearing:' Typhuss's sonic powers grant him powerful hearing, able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from. Alternatively, he can use his sonic powers to create an echolocation effect, better enabling him to track down targets. This ultimately grants him an early-warning effect, able to better anticipate sneak attacks. **'Superhuman durability:' As a side effect of his meta-human physiology, Typhuss demonstrated impressive durability. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Typhuss James Halliwell Category:People from Earth 87 Category:Black Siren's group (Earth 87) members